The Tailor Shop At Enbizaka
by Irini
Summary: Megurine Luka is the most refined woman in Enbizaka. But there's only one problem; Her husband's unfaithfulness. How would Luka cope with it?


**A/N: **This is... short. Shortest of my Vocaloid fics... Anyway, based off 'The Tailor Shop At Enbizaka' or 'Enbizaka no Shitateya' by Megurine Luka. Review if you have time :)

* * *

**The Tailor Shop At Enbizaka**

"Ah, Megurine-san! You really do make the best _kimono_s in Enbizaka! Mind making my daughter's wedding_ kimono_?"

I smiled sweetly at the woman. Another day, another satisfied customer. No one has ever criticized my work.

"Of course, Lola-san. Any embroidery that you want to add on it?"

"I'll leave that to you!" she laughed. "After all, you do know best, as your tastes are extremely refined!"

I smiled shyly and bowed to her.

"How can that be so, Lola-san? No, no, I'm just an ordinary citizen."

Lola shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder. I flinched at her contact. Not even my husband had touched me like that. But it seems like Lola didn't notice.

"You're definitely the most popular girl in this neighborhood, Megurine-san. But put that matter aside, why don't a girl like you have a partner?"

I flinched yet again. That matter is extremely delicate to me.

"I do, Lola-san. But even though he has a person like me, he never comes home."

Lola looked at me with shock written on her face. Of course, no one knew about my marriage or my… cheating husband.

"I-I didn't know! That must be saddening for you, Megurine-san!" she choked out. "We-Well, I should be going. Bye!"

I stared at Lola rushing away before closing the door. Doesn't matter anyway. I turned back to my room, to work on the _kimono_ she asked for.

I took my scissors up from the floor and admired it's beauty. These sewing scissors were a keepsake of my mothers. And if you really sharpen them…

They'll cut even better.

* * *

I went out shopping today. With my basket in hand, I set out. Today the town is the same as always. Always calm and peaceful. If only there was a tragedy that could stir up this town…

"_Anata_… you really look beautiful today…" a male voice said, in front of me.

I looked up and there he was. My unfaithful husband. With a girl.

Who on earth is she…?

"Oh, _anata_! Cut it with the jokes!" she said playfully to him.

The red _kimono_ that she wore certainly suits her well. Her reddish-brown hair was tied up in an elegant low bun. And my husband had his hands around her slender waist.

"Meiko…" he whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

So that was her name.

I couldn't stand the sight of them together any longer, so I turned around and left.

* * *

I fought the tears that kept threatening to pour as I took up my sewing scissors again. No matter what, I must persevere with my work.

I work hard on re-sewing that crimson _kimono_ to fit me.

* * *

The next day, the town was no longer peaceful. Gossips and uneasy whispers spread out. It seems like a woman had been murdered yesterday.

I turned away from the market and walked towards the bridge. Ah, there he is.

But who on earth is that woman next to him?

It certainly wasn't the woman from yesterday.

He leaned on the woman with pretty green hair next to him. The woman wore a pure white _kimono_ with a green _obi_ that really suits her. Ah, I guess that kind of girl is your taste.

"Miku!" he called in between sobs.

So that was her name.

Like yesterday, I turned around and left.

* * *

My red eyes were swelling already. I wonder how I looked like to other people. But I can't let that stop me. I took up my sewing scissors again. I must persevere with my work.

I work hard on repairing that sea-green _obi_.

* * *

The next day, the town was in a state of chaos. It seems like another murder had took place in our peaceful town. Oh, how nice it was.

I saw him in the hairpin shop. What might he be doing in there? But more importantly,

Who on earth is that girl next to him now?

"Here, Rin."

He was buying an ornate yellow hairpin for the young girl next to him, who could be no older than sixteen. What on earth does he think he's doing? He really has no boundaries.

And so, I turned around and left again.

* * *

No longer having tears, I grab my scissors very hard in one hand. I wonder, were my scissors always this color? I work hard on my job today too.

The _kimono_ for Lola had been forgotten, but that doesn't matter, as my work is done.

So if you would not come to see me, then I will go meet you.

* * *

I pulled the crimson _kimono_ over my _nagajuban_ and tied the sea-green _obi_ over it. I pulled my hair up into a _wareshinobu_ and stuck the yellow ornate hairpin in, along with my own _kanzashi_.

I have become a woman of your tastes.

Well? Aren't I pretty?

* * *

Today, the town seems to be in an uproar. This time, it was a man who had been murdered. It seems like an entire family of four was murdered. Pity.

But his behavior last night was absolutely cruel!

_"Good afternoon. How do you do?"_

It was as if I was a person he never met! As if I was a stranger!

I went home after that. And even with that incident, I knew I had to persevere with my work. I grab hold of my mother's sewing scissors. They had been stained red. And if you really sharpen them…

They'll cut even better.

**-End-**

**A/N: **Evil Luka... Translations: Anata; dear, honey, stuff like that. Kimono; I think you already know. For those who don't, it's the tradisional japanese apparel. Obi; like a belt, for the kimono. Nagajuban: a kind of inner-kimono. Wareshinobu; a hairstyle, go Google it. Kanzashi; those chopstick-like pins.


End file.
